Synonyme: transpiration
by Nikita Lann
Summary: La sueur. Sens universel :  Sécrétion qui suinte des pores de la peau. Sens selon Rose Weasley: Délicate fragrance que dégage Scorpius Malefoy après un match de Quidditch. Rose Weasley ? Un problème d'ordre olfactif ? Sans nul doute.


**Synonyme: transpiration.**

Rose W./ Scorpius M.  
K+  
Géneral/Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Parfum

* * *

_Cette petite histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Parfum". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. _

_**Rejoignez-nous **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__... JK Rowling, pardonnez-moi, par pitié._

_Oui, c'est n'importe quoi._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Synonyme: transpiration.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

La sueur.

Sens : _Sécrétion qui suinte des pores de la peau_.

Pour chacun, cette odeur est associée aux mots suivants: "désagréable", "sale", "poisseux", "crasse"... en bref, des termes péjoratifs tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Alors Rose s'était toujours demandé pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle voyait Scorpius justement recouvert de transpiration, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy. Mais le plus anormal, et de loin, était que près de lui, elle qualifiait cette fragrance de _parfum_. Un parfum musqué, à défaut d'être fruité, un parfum viril, d'homme. Un parfum de joueur de Quidditch. Le parfum de _son_ joueur de Quidditch.

D'abord inquiète de cette réaction pour le moins étrange, elle avait fini par s'arranger pour que quoiqu'il arrive, elle puisse intercepter Scorpius avant qu'il prenne sa douche en revenant du terrain, afin de pouvoir en profiter.

Oui, oui, dit comme ça, c'était encore plus bizarre.

Scorpius ne s'en était toutefois jamais plaint et n'avait en fait apparemment pas remarqué son manège, trop occupé qu'il était à dévorer ses lèvres chaque fois quelle lui faisait la surprise de le retrouver devant les vestiaires.

Ce jour-là, il faisait un peu chaud, et Rose était au rendez-vous, prête à féliciter le vainqueur du match. Serpentard avait superbement écrasé Pouffsouffle qui cette année n'en menait pas large avec un attrapeur minable.

- Bonjour beauté, susurra-t-il à son oreille en la rejoignant.

Le délicat arôme parvint au nez de Rose qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement.

La tête au creux de son cou, elle chercha à capturer tous les effluves de ladite odeur afin de les garder ne mémoire aussi longtemps qu'il se pourrait.

- Alors, champion, encore une victoire ?

Scorpius émit un petit ricanement amusé.

- Quelle est cette joie que je sens dans ta voix ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt paniquer pour l'équipe de Gryffondor dont tu es membre et qui vient de prendre un magnifique retard ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Mon équipe vaincra toujours la tienne, Malefoy, huhu. Tout simplement parce que les Weasley sont en force.

- Battez Serdaigle au prochain match avec 140 points d'avance, on en reparle après, grimaça-t-il.

Il la repoussa ensuite doucement puis disparut dans les vestiaires.

Rose resta là, amassant tous les atomes du parfum de Scorpius encore présent dans l'air.

* * *

Rose sautilla vers ses vestiaires, encore toute émoustillée du match qui venait d'avoir lieu. En arrivant, elle eut la bonne surprise de voir Scorpius qui l'attendait, les lèvres pincées dans une moue vexée absolument adorable.

S'approchant, lutin malicieux, elle entonna d'une voix chantante:

- Qui a mis 210 points dans la vue des Serdaigles ? Qui a gagné dix gallions ?

Soupirant, Scorpius sortit une petite bourse de poche et la tendit à sa petite amie, fairplay.

Rose la saisit et pour se faire pardonner d'avoir infligé une humiliante défaite à son égo, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se laissa prendre au jeu et s'approcha encore plus, le prenant dans ses bras.

Scorpius, ses yeux gris dans les siens, noisette, lui adressa un sourire attendri.

- Allez, je te pardonne. Juste parce que je t'aime.

Comme toujours pendant ces moments dégoulinant de sentimentalisme, Rose piqua un fard et enfouit la tête dans le cou du garçon. Scorpius fronça le nez.

- Je t'aime, ça c'est indéniable, mais tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Rosie, lui souffla-t-il, philosophe.

Rose recula, un peu perdue.

- Tu pues la transpiration, l'informa-t-il très sérieux.

Puis, remarquant l'air choqué de la jeune fille, il rajouta:

- Sans vouloir te vexer, hein...

Scorpius ne comprit jamais pourquoi, à partir de ce jour là, Rose ne revint jamais l'attendre devant les vestiaires à la fin des entraînements ou de ses matchs...

* * *

_Oui, c'est complètement con. Vous pouvez le dire XD_


End file.
